Rhea Scout
Rhea Scout (圃人斥候) was an adventurer who was a member of a party of steel-ranked adventurers.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 3, Chapter 3, pg. 127 Appearance Rhea Scout wears expensive armor and boots, which he bought using treasure that he took for himself during scouting missions. Personality Rhea Scout is a greedy and selfish individual. When introduced to the consequences of his actions, he felt that was entitled to the treasure he found and tried to find ways to mitigate his punishment. When he loses his composure, he is willing to kill people to vent his frustrations. Chronology Goblin Slayer Volume 2 Rhea Scout and his party of three other adventurers were at the Adventurer's Guild awaiting their promotion interviews. The party was feeling anxious whether they would be bumped up to Sapphire, except for Scout who seemed strangely nonchalant. Rhea Scout was then called first to be interviewed. Immediately upon entering the interview room, Scout briefly remarked to himself on the three interviewers in front of him (Goblin Slayer, Guild Girl and Inspector). After assuming Goblin Slayer was an individual out for money like himself, Scout suggested a promotion to Ruby or Bronze rather than Sapphire. Upon being asked about his new attire, Scout proudly displayed his new boots. Unfortunately, this led Guild Girl to inquire into how he was the only member in his party who had attained such expensive equipment. Caught off guard, Scout alibied that his family had given some money, but Inspector denounced it as a lie: he had found treasure while scouting for his party and kept it for himself instead of sharing it. After Rhea Scout gave an apology, Guild Girl announced that he would be demoted to Porcelain and be banned from adventuring in this town. Scout protested, but backed down after Guild Girl suggested he'd be demoted for filing false quest reports. Out of options, he pleaded with Goblin Slayer to defend his case, but to no avail. He briefly thought about attacking Guild Girl, but the presence of Goblin Slayer prevented him from doing so. Having lost all of his composure, Scout declared they would not forget this, and angrily stormed out of the room. Goblin Slayer Volume 3 Before the festival, a cloaked Rhea Scout watched Goblin Slayer at the guild hall.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 3, Chapter 4: It's Your Smile That Matters The following night at the tavern, Dark Elf hired him to create confusion in the town.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 3, Chapter 6: Seven Powers During the festival, he ambushed Goblin Slayer and Guild Girl. With his fast reflexes, Scout managed to get the drop on Goblin Slayer with a poisoned dart before maniacally celebrating his apparent victory. However, before he could attack Guild Girl, Goblin Slayer, who was feigning death, caught Rhea Scout off guard and killed him by slashing open his stomach.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 3, Chapter 4: It's Your Smile That Matters Abilities Rhea Scout proved to be a fighter worthy of his former rank of Steel, being an exceptionally fast, versatile fighter. Equipment *'Daggers': He fought by relying on a number of daggers used both for medium range throwing, close combat, and sneak attacks. *'Poison darts': These darts were able pierce Goblin Slayer's breast plate, but not the other layers of protection. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Rheas Category:Scouts Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists